


Подлинная история мира в пяти главах (и еще одной)

by Gevion



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2020 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate History, Background Relationships, Crowley Is Kind, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Historical References, M/M, Mythology References, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: «Ты видел их учебники истории? А мифологии? А человеческую редакцию Библии? Там же сплошная чепуха! Все было не так! Мы могли бы все исправить, — заявил Азирафаэль и добавил чуть менее уверенно: — Ну, знаешь, сказать людям правду? Открыть им глаза?»
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773574
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Подлинная история мира в пяти главах (и еще одной)

**Author's Note:**

> Пять раз, когда все было _не совсем_ так, как описывается в известных книгах, и еще один, когда все было _совсем не_ так.

Если бы Азирафаэль не знал, что у Нее есть занятия поинтереснее, решил бы, что его удостоили Божественного Озарения, до того хороша была эта мысль. Она пришла ему в голову в сонливую субботу, когда завтрак давно закончился, а обед еще и не начался. Колокольчик над дверью книжного магазина в ту субботу звякнул лишь однажды, и то по ошибке, посетителей не было, за исключением Кроули, развалившегося на уютном диванчике. Словом, то был приятный во всех отношениях осенний день. Прекрасное время для прекрасных затей. 

— Почему бы нам с тобой не сделать то, чего еще никто делал? — произнес Азирафаэль, отложив в сторону сборник рассказов о роботах, появившийся среди его книг по милости Адама Янга.  
— Почти все, что мы с тобой делали, ангел, до нас не делал никто, — с немного самодовольной усмешкой заметил Кроули и лениво покачал в воздухе ногой. Вместо ботинка из змеиной кожи на ней тут же появился удобный тапочек. — Уточни.  
— Почему бы нам не рассказать людям правду? Самую настоящую правду про то, что было недавно, а также очень давно.  
— Как можно — сказать людям правду? — В притворном ужасе Кроули широко распахнул полные лукавства глаза: — Твоему бывшему начальству это не понравится, не говоря уже про мое. 

На небесах и в преисподней с правдой и правда обходились без особого пиетета: наверху ее предпочитали недоговаривать, а внизу она была законодательно запрещена. Однако Азирафаэль уже распалился и не позволил сбить себе настрой:

— Нет, я серьезно. Давно ты видел их учебники истории? А мифологии? А человеческую редакцию Библии? А… — Кроули издал неопределенный звук: человеческие учебники и тем более человеческую Библию он не видел уж лет сто-сто пятьдесят. — Там же сплошная чепуха! Все было не так! Представь себе, в просвещенном двадцать первом веке они верят, будто единорогов не существовало, и до сих пор не осознали, что велоцирапторы, птеродактили и тиранозавры — лишь шутка, вышедшая из-под контроля, не более того. Мы могли бы все исправить. Ну, знаешь, открыть им глаза? — добавил Азирафаэль чуть менее уверенно. — Пролить свет истины? Нельзя же, чтобы они и дальше жили в неведении...  
— Напомнить тебе, чем всегда кончалось проливание света на истину? Вселенная, может, и стала добрее в последние дни, но кое-что не меняется. Вспомни яблоко из Сада. Вспомни Сократа. Вспомни Джордано Бруно. Вспомни того юродивого из Ашшура, а ведь он вообще никому ничего дурного не сделал. Правда никому не нужна.  
— Но теперь-то все иначе, и люди тоже изменились! — горячо возразил Азирафаэль. — Момент удачный, лучше и быть не может: конец мира только что миновал, и дальше все будет исключительно хорошо, так почему бы не…

Кроули изогнул темно-рыжую бровь:

— Ладно, допустим, я ошибаюсь, и за правду тебя поблагодарят, а не попробуют сжечь или изгнать при помощи свечи, колокольчика и книги, как уже бывало. — Он начал жестикулировать и не обратил внимания на недовольный взгляд Азирафаэля. Тот страшно не любил вспоминать о недоразумении между ним и ведьмоловом Шедвеллом. — Ну и как ты планируешь это сделать? Дашь опровержение в каждую газету мира? Подашь на лжецов в суд? Отправишь краткое сообщение бегущей строкой по ТВ? Спустишь правду сверху при помощи устрашающих символов в небе? Дашь интервью всезнайкам с BBC?  
— Старые методы самые надежные, — отмахнулся Азирафаэль. К тому времени его план почти дозрел. 

Когда он рассказал все Кроули, то окончательно поверил, что так и надо сделать. 

— Что ж, — помолчав, дипломатично произнес тот, хотя по его лицу было непохоже, чтобы Азирафаэль его переубедил. — Отговаривать тебя я не буду, но я, пожалуй, пас. Где я — и где художественное слово? В последний раз я сочинял что-то году этак, кажется, в 1527? Даже вспоминать неловко, к тому же это были стихи… М-да. Но ты — другое дело.

Немного покрасневший Азирафаэль поправил воротничок — Кроули всегда был щедр на похвалу, если только речь не шла о нем самом — и подумал: «Ну и что, что мой авторский опыт прежде ограничивался ведением анонимной колонки ресторанной критики? Если и пробовать новое, то почему бы не сейчас. Начать с нескольких историй, а там как пойдет...»

Пошло у него настолько хорошо, что на следующие недели Азирафаэль почти забыл про еду (выручал Кроули, раз в день заставлявший его отрываться от творчества ради суши или нежнейшего паштета). 

— А ты знал, — начал Азирафаэль, утолив первый голод, и аккуратно отломил еще один крохотный кусочек восхитительного вишневого пирога, — что Гавриил позволил мне снять печати с ангельских архивов? Просто рукой махнул. Похоже, после неслучившегося Армагеддона с ним приключилось что-то вроде кризиса веры или профессионального выгорания. Бедный. Вот уже два месяца он разрешает всем и все подряд.  
— Гавриил? — неверяще переспросил Кроули. — Тот самый Гавриил, что внедрил наверху жесткую бюрократию даже раньше, чем Вельзевул у нас внизу?  
— М-м, — утвердительно промычал Азирафаэль. — На небесах теперь вольница. Та еще неразбериха.

Впрочем, его замыслу вольница была даже на руку. Жалел Азирафаэль лишь об одном: демоны всегда были слишком неусидчивы и своих летописей почти не вели.

Ну вот и готово, сказал он себе спустя еще пару недель, гордо оглядывая плоды трудов, высившиеся на столе тремя одинаковыми рукописными стопками. Само собой, он мог набрать эту историю на ноутбуке или на машинке, но это было бы не то. Форма и содержание — две стороны одной монеты, которые должны подходить друг другу, иначе про художественную гармонию можно забыть. Итак, поработал он на славу. Пришло время рассылать.

Из первого агентства конверт вернули нераспечатанным. 

Во втором рукопись открывали, но не приняли, обосновав это тем, что берут черновики в электронном виде, а что делать с этим, они не знают и потому с сожалением (а также изрядной долей недоумения) отсылают его назад. 

В третьем материал посчитали недостаточно качественным для публикации в их уважаемом издании (тадфилдский «Честный очевидец», выходит ежемесячно; сентябрьский выпуск был посвящен вопросу, как себя вести, если на прогулке вы повстречали дракона, октябрьский — тому, что следует делать, если зловредные фейри украли у вас все левые башмаки).

Азирафаэль, конечно, попытался не отчаиваться, но череда неудач заставила его сомневаться в себе.

— Вот так взяли и отказали? — спросил Кроули и с сочувствием коснулся горячими пальцами его руки.  
— Именно, — понуро признал Азирафаэль. — Сказали, история слишком скучная, да еще и неправдоподобная. Неправдоподобная, Кроули! Знали бы они, с кем имеют дело… Я же сам все видел.  
— И что будешь делать?  
— Сожгу, наверное. С глаз долой — из сердца вон.  
— Постой, сжечь всегда успеешь. Сперва дай-ка мне почитать.

Он устроился с рукописью прямо в магазинчике и, чем дальше углублялся в чтение, тем яснее все вспоминал. Он ведь тоже там был. Более того, если бы не Кроули, кое-каких событий бы попросту не произошло.

**I. ДРЕВНИЙ МИР**

До возникновения колонки астрологических предсказаний в тадфилдском «Адвертайзере» оставалось что-то около трех тысяч лет. Если бы она уже выпускалась в эту эпоху, в прогнозе для Трои и всех троянцев на этот день обязательно бы значилось: «Неосмотрительное действие может повлечь за собой большую беду. Лучше выбирай умом, Парис».

Началось все опять с яблока — золотого, наливного, душистого, — что само по себе было дурным знамением. В памяти была еще свежа предыдущая история с тем же плодом, кончившаяся для человечества не слишком хорошо.

— Он выберет Афродиту, — категорично заявил Кроули, забрасывая в рот горсть орехов.  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься вмешиваться? Нет, он точно выберет Геру, на худой конец Афину, — заспорил Азирафаэль. Они вдвоем, незримые для мира, сидели на возвышении, на циновке, и с этого места разворачивающаяся драма была видна очень хорошо. — Ведь красота не главное…  
— Никакого вмешательства, он выберет Афродиту и без меня. Такова человеческая природа: они падки на внешнюю красоту. Да и вообще, ангел, тебя это не должно волновать. В конце концов, и Гера, и Афина, и Афродита существуют кратковременно, лишь потому, что люди в них верят. Они уйдут, когда это изменится, как ушли до них другие, а мы останемся. Ну так зачем переживать?  
— Конечно останемся, однако разреши заметить, что… — заговорил было Азирафаэль, когда Парис, подбросив яблоко левой рукой, ловко поймал его правой и с фривольным поклоном преподнес одной из трех воображаемых богинь.  
— Афродита. А что я тебе говорил, — со вздохом подытожил Кроули. — Может, еще фиников? Или вина? Фригийское, совсем недурное. Позволь за тобой поухаживать...

В тот раз огорченный Азирафаэль позволил утешить себя финиками и вином, но через несколько месяцев Парису повстречалась красавица-Елена, из-за которой развернулась десятилетняя война, и вмешаться им обоим все же пришлось.

Люди были словно прибой под стенами готовой вот-вот обрушиться крепости: тысячи греков, ведомых храбрым Ахиллом, благородным Агамемноном, хитроумным Одиссеем и Менелаем, которого вперед толкала обманутая любовь. Стрелы с обеих сторон поражали цели, копья пронзали тела, мечи калечили плоть, и каждый воин ощущал присутствие над схваткой полупризрачной фигуры в красном. Греки с троянцами звали ее то Аресом, то Афиной, но Азирафаэлю и Кроули было ясно, что имя этой всаднице — Война. 

Вообще-то Кроули полагалось наслаждаться леденящим кровь зрелищем, но от вида гибнущих людей, невинных и виновных, демон испытывал лишь желание выпить столько, чтобы заснуть и не просыпаться пару-тройку веков. «Ты совсем размяк и раскис, тряпка несчастная, — твердил он самому себе. — Соберись! Ведь это даже не самая страшная война на твоей памяти». Потом белого, будто мрамор, Патрокла опустили на щите перед онемевшим от горя Ахиллом, и Кроули едва успел отвернуться, чтобы Азирафаэль не увидел, как по его щеке катится горячая капля. Наверняка пот.

— Я сейчас, — сказал вдруг ангел и исчез. Он явился через считаные мгновения: понурый, поникший, несчастный настолько, что невозможно было смотреть.  
— Ну и что Гавриил? — с пониманием поинтересовался Кроули. — Отказался останавливать чужую войну? Сказал, что бережет ангельские полки для своей?

Азирафаэль лишь промолчал — и молчал он долго, под свист ветра, разносившего песок, под лязганье оружия, под боевые крики и вопли боли. Мертвого Гектора проволокли на веревке за колесницей, Ахилла сразил заваривший эту кашу Парис, а Азирафаэль все молчал. Наконец он обессиленно опустился на землю, сложил ухоженные, чуть подрагивающие руки на коленях и произнес:  
— Они проигрывают, Кроули.  
— Вот уж не думал, что ты займешь чью-нибудь сторону. А как же хваленый ангельский нейтралитет?  
— Я имею в виду, все они. И греки, и троянцы. Люди. Проигрывают нам, вам и самим себе. 

В его голосе звучала беспомощность, и этого Кроули стерпеть уже не мог. Кого бы ему выбрать? Париса? Нет уж. Агамемнона? Пожалуй, нет. Приама? Тоже нет, старик разбит гибелью сына. Менелая? Нет, в этом деле нужен кто-нибудь поумнее… 

— Куда ты? — тем же тусклым тоном осведомился Азирафаэль.  
— Надо перетереть с Одиссеем. Мне кажется, он послушает.  
— Ладно.  
— Нет уж, ангел, — Кроули нежно, но крепко ухватил его за плечо. — Ты идешь со мной. Дело опасное, нужно действовать сообща, чтобы не нарушить баланс и не попасться на глаза моим или твоим.

Как оказалось уже за столом переговоров, и Одиссей, выбранный Кроули за трезвомыслие, и незнакомый военачальник-троянец, на котором остановил выбор Азирафаэль, до того устали от распри, что просто хотели мирно разойтись по домам.

— Именно это вы и сделаете, парни, — весомо проговорил Кроули, упираясь ладонями в походный стол. — Просто разойдетесь по домам.

Одиссей и троянский военачальник переглянулись, не вполне понимая, кто эта странная парочка: один весь в черном, второй весь в белом. Неужто вестники богов?

— Я понимаю, вам приходится думать о репутации, оставаться мужественными перед лицом смерти и так далее. Как и всем. Но война подзатянулась, пора положить ей конец.

Троянец робко поднял руку, но Кроули его остановил.

— Наверняка вы хотите спросить у меня, как это сделать, ведь она идет уже десять лет, и вот что я вам отвечу: еще никто не смог устоять перед правильным подарком. Жестом доброй воли, если угодно. 

— Я слышал, — неуверенно добавил Азирафаэль, — что в Трое высоко ценят добрых скакунов. — Троянский военачальник столь же неуверенно кивнул, и он ободренно продолжил: — Греки могут преподнести троянцам красивого жеребца. Или табун. Или даже лучше, — тут ангел совершенно просиял, — статую величественного коня! Тогда троянцы ответят учтивостью на учтивость, все забудут про драку и смогут спокойно поговорить.

Грек и троянец вновь переглянулись, пожали друг другу руки и даже в знак взаимного уважения обнялись. Обрадованный Азирафаэль сказал, что ему срочно нужно чем-нибудь подкрепиться, и следующие несколько дней они с Кроули провели в согласии, сравнивая между собой сорта фригийского вина. Когда Кроули — много позже, слишком поздно — узнал, что в подаренном греками коне прятались вооруженные воины и кровопролития избежать не удалось, то едва себе в волосы не вцепился. Он ведь не имел в виду ничего такого! Всего-то хотел всех помирить! Но Одиссей оказался чересчур хитер.

Позже об этом написал Гомер, довольно близко подошедший к истине, а после него и сотни других, пусть и не столь талантливых, поэтов. Однако полной правды не рассказал ни один из них.

Кроули дочитал первую часть рукописи. Азирафаэль старательно делал вид, что ему не так уж интересно знать его мнение, но глаза у ангела блестели, и он не замечал, что листает перевернутый вверх ногами журнал.

— Ну и как? — деланно равнодушно спросил он.  
— Я и забыл, — задумчиво ответил Кроули, — какое то было время. Мы были молоды, люди были молоды, и все так по-глупому ошибались — и мы, и они… — Он пару раз моргнул и устало потер глаза. — Прямо сейчас я, пожалуй, прочитаю еще главу, а потом не хочешь ли перекусить?

**II. СРЕДНЕВЕКОВЬЕ**

В ту пору ангелы и демоны были частыми гостями при дворах высокородных господ, тогда-то они с Азирафаэлем и приметили ее впервые.

Оба запомнили ее веселой малышкой — невысокой, шумной, проказливой. Годива любила вырядиться мальчишкой, подвернув золотые косы под штопанную шапку, в которой девочку было ничем не отличить от сорванца. Служанкам приходилось бегать за ней гурьбой, убеждая переодеться и умыть испачканное в пылу игр лицо. В ней что-то было — настоящая, неподдельная любовь к жизни, — и чувствовалось это уже тогда. Наблюдать за ней со стороны было все равно что греться у очага в холодную ночь.  
— В ней столько добра, — говорил Азирафаэль с улыбкой, взирая, как маленькая госпожа совсем не по-девичьи гоняет по двору мальчишек на три-четыре года старше себя. Кроули с ним соглашался:  
— Добра — да, но озорства и гордости тоже. Молодец девочка, далеко пойдет.

Ни один из них не ударил пальцем о палец, чтобы подтолкнуть ее вверх или вниз. Годива была так непосредственна, так человечна, что портить чудесную гармонию света и тени в ее душе не хотелось ни одной стороне.

Затем они оба отвлеклись на что-то — кажется, именно тогда христианские владыки пытались снарядить первый в длинной череде крестовый поход? — а она продолжала расти, не замечая, что больше за ней не присматривают две пары нечеловеческих глаз. Спустя полтора десятка лет крестовый поход так и не состоялся из-за внутренних распрей; Кроули наградили грамотой за исключительно тонкий подход к расстраиванию небесных планов, и он вернулся в Линкольншир. Азирафаэля с ним не было, тот отлучился в Лондон, чтобы по-быстрому кого-то благословить.

— Где юная Годива?  
— Хозяин наш померли, а вместо него править стали их брат, а молодую госпожу мигом выдали за эрла, — отвесив довольно неуклюжий поклон, затараторила служанка, со страхом оглядывая пыльное дорожное платье Кроули. Только тогда тот вспомнил, что одет как сарацин.  
— За которого эрла? Этих эрлов развелось что мышей...  
— За эрла из Ковентри, господин, за Леофрика. — Ее голос дрожал. Сжалившись, Кроули щелкнул пальцами и заставил бедную девушку обо всем забыть. 

Ковентри был ему не по пути, однако слишком уж Кроули было интересно, как поживает сегодня выросшая малышка, которой он однажды подарил деревянного коня. Кроули отошел от Линкольншира подальше, чтобы не испытывать удачу, и перенесся в Ковентри по воздуху. Все лучше, чем трястись по разбитым дорогам верхом: асфальт и автомобили в десятом веке, к несчастью, еще не изобрели.

В Ковентри, словно догадываясь о его приезде, как раз затеяли большой пир, хотя удивительного в этом было мало, в Средние века куда ни ткнись, везде были либо пир, либо чума, а порой и то, и другое. 

Вдоволь угостившись вином, Кроули стал оглядываться по сторонам. Это не она — слишком старая. Эта, напротив, слишком юна. Эта чванлива, эта — грустна… Ах вот что! Конечно! Вот ее золотистые косы, вот ее лукавый взгляд. За полтора десятка лет леди Годива не утратила своей жизненной искры. Рядом с ней ее состоятельный супруг, разодетый в меха, выглядел самозванцем, неизвестно как пролезшим наверх. 

Кроули ее узнал, а она его не узнала — все правильно, хотя ему все равно было немного жаль. Кубки стучали по дубовым столам, захмелевшие гости так и сметали яства, разложенные на блюдах, и уже почти доглодали пятого по счету кабана, когда в дверях пиршественного зала произошла какая-то суматоха.

— Ведите наглецов сюда! — прогремел эрл. — Кто смеет нарушать веселье? 

Наглецами оказались простолюдины: матери с плачущими детьми на руках, изможденного вида мужчины, старики. При виде Леофрика все повалились ему в ноги и залепетали что-то про ужасный, несправедливый, не оставляющий надежды налог. Смотреть на эрла Кроули было неинтересно, он и без того знал, чем все кончится — повезет, если беднягам оставят головы на плечах, — и потому он стал следить за тем, как держится леди Годива. То краснея, то белея, хозяйка Ковентри встала и, обойдя столы с пьяными гостями, приблизилась к просильщикам. Те бросали неуверенные взгляды то на ее супруга, то на нее.

— Вы платите подать, потому что живете на моей земле, но всегда вольны убраться к черту, — с шутливым кивком заявил Леофрик. Годива быстро оказалась рядом с ним и негромко, но твердо что-то произнесла ему на ухо. По бычьей шее Леофрика поползли красные пятна, и он вновь громыхнул: — Да неужели, дорогая жена? Вы слышите, проходимцы? Ради вас моя супруга готова отдать свои платья и жемчуга. Но ее вид в платьях и жемчугах услаждает взоры, нельзя лишать красавицу ее сокровищ. Как тебе такое: сними с себя одежду да проедь через Ковентри голая. Сможешь — и налог я сокращу.

Будто вихрь пронесся при этих словах по залу, а леди Годива встала еще прямее, и взгляд ее был острым, как самая злая стрела:  
— Дорогой супруг это обещает?  
— Клянусь жизнью и душой, — ухмыльнулся тот.  
— Тогда я согласна. Моя гордость дешевле жизней этих людей.  
— Ну, по рукам! — И Леофрик громогласно захохотал.

Кроули, скривившись, превратил вино в кубке эрла в мерзкую кислятину, а в свинину на его тарелке подселил червей, но тот даже не заметил. Зато на следующий день был бледен и держался за обтянутый шелками живот. 

К поездке леди Годивы все было готово: у парадного входа гарцевал нетерпеливый конь, и по всему городу к окнам прильнули зеваки. Так не пойдет, решил Кроули и без особой надежды позвал:  
— Ангел, если ты не занят… Мне бы пригодилась твоя помощь.

Азирафаэль явился даже раньше, чем он договорил, и быстро разобрался, что к чему. Нагая Годива еще не вышла из своих покоев, а в Ковентри уже закрылись все ставни, и те прохожие, что оказались в эту минуту на улицах, развернулись лицами к стенам домов.

— Ты им что-то внушил?  
— Нет, лишь напомнил об их любви к доброй госпоже, — покачал головой Азирафаэль.

Должно быть, она была прекрасна — златовласая молодая женщина на украшенном золотой сбруей жеребце, — но ни Азирафаэль, ни Кроули на нее не смотрели. Голых людей, женщин и мужчин, оба видели предостаточно. Перед их мысленными взорами она представала такой, как пятнадцать лет назад: полной мечтаний и планов девчушкой верхом на деревянном коне. 

Годива почти добралась до последних ворот, и за весь путь лишь один человек, кроме самого эрла Ковентри, не пощадил ее гордости: некий похотливый сапожник, провертевший в ставнях дыру.

— Давай лучше ты. Это все же не моя сфера, — мрачно проговорил Азирафаэль, и Кроули мстительно оскалился. В ту же секунду сапожник вскрикнул и отшатнулся от окна. Он напрасно вжимал кулаки в веки, из-под которых сочилась кровь.

Леди Годива только спешилась, а Кроули уже протягивал ей теплый плащ, чтобы прикрыть наготу.

Когда эрлу пришло время выполнить свое обещание, этот презренный осел вдруг заупрямился, хотя о его клятве к тому времени слыхали не только в Ковентри, но и в соседних землях. Кроули заскрежетал зубами, и где-то в аду младший чертенок, отвечавший за учет грешников, занес в список на ближайшую экстрадицию еще одно имя: «Леофрик».

— Не проветриться ли тебе, Азирафаэль? Не надо бы ангелу смотреть на такое, тебе это не понравится…  
— Ерунда. Я останусь. В конце концов, это ведь справедливо, а то, что справедливо, не может быть неправильным. — Во взгляде ангела Кроули вдруг показался отблеск его собственных огненных глаз.  
— Ну как хочешь. Не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал.

Обыкновенно сбором душ занимались другие демоны, более занудные и ответственные, Кроули предпочитал задачи поинтереснее — но в этот раз он взялся за дело с радостью. 

Он явился к эрлу ядовитой змеей, и колесницей, несущейся в бездну, и грохотом оползня в горных ущельях, и столбом черного дыма, и сбивающей с ног волной — всем, чего тот боялся, включая парочку довольно безобидных пушистых собак. Фигурально выражаясь, от негодяя не осталось и мокрого места. Выражаясь более точно, именно мокрое место от него и осталось. Так леди Годива стала молодой вдовой, урезала налоги вдвое и правила Ковентри долго, милосердно и счастливо, пока Азирафаэль не проводил ее в лучший мир, а Леофрика на века вперед ждала лишь раскаленная сковорода.

— Эту историю нужно прославить, иначе потомки забудут, — еще тогда, тысячу лет назад, сказал Азирафаэль. — Только я пока не придумал, кто бы мог ее передать… Нужен хороший поэт.  
— Зачем? — пожал плечами Кроули. — Я знаю, что было, ты знаешь, люди в Ковентри знают, и этого довольно.  
— Затем, что леди Годива совершила подвиг, а ты был так добр…  
Кроули угрожающе прошипел:  
— Немедленно это брось. Я темен там, где ты светел. Мне нельзя быть добрым.

Азирафаэль покачал головой; на том они тогда и разошлись. А сейчас... 

— Кстати, ведь о Годиве написал твой любимый Теннисон? — спросил Кроули. — Это ты ему нашептал? Спасибо, что не стал упоминать меня, если бы Вельзевул пронюхал о моих светлых делишках раньше, меня бы точно искупали в святой воде.

Азирафаэль внезапно смутился и поспешил сменить тему:  
— Кажется, ты предлагал перекусить?

**III. НОВОЕ ВРЕМЯ**

Что ни говори, а в еде Азирафаэль разбирался отлично, и даже Кроули, который пище всегда предпочитал сон, то и дело украдкой пробовал деликатесы с его тарелки. Не каждый день они выбираются в «Ритц».

Основные блюда кончились, а после того, как кончился и десерт, они немного размяли ноги и к вечеру вернулись в Сохо. Как раз начинал накрапывать занудный дождь.

— Вот что я думаю, — нарушил молчание Кроули. — Если этим высоколобым зазнайкам в издательстве твоя рукопись показалось скучной, то они дураки, а если неправдоподобной, — дураки вдвойне.  
— Ты просто пытаешься меня подбодрить, потому что я твой друг, — тяжко вздохнув, ответил Азирафаэль.  
— Значит, больше не будешь отрицать, что мы друзья? Ладно, ладно, прости, не удержался. Конечно, я хочу тебя подбодрить, но истории ведь стоящие. Новый взгляд на знакомый сюжет, свежее прочтение персонажей и… и все такое! — закончил Кроули. — Очень по-современному. И знаешь что? Думаю, у меня есть одна идейка.  
— Какая? — чуть более оживленно отозвался Азирафаэль. 

Чтобы расшевелить его еще сильнее, Кроули решил выдержать паузу.

— Вот дочитаю, и обсудим. Ну, что там следующее? Приключения при дворе Ричарда Львиное Сердце? Жуткие воспоминания о встрече с Чумой? Та смешная нелепость, когда ты едва не начал войну? Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не про четырнадцатый век.  
— Это не четырнадцатый век, — подтвердил Азирафаэль. — Всего лишь шестнадцатый. Хорошее было время, до Просвещения оставалось всего ничего...  
— Нет-нет-нет, только не эта катастрофа, — внутренне холодея, пробормотал Кроули, пробежался взглядом по первым строкам и удостоверился, что это именно она. — Мало было мне позора! Неужели ты не мог выбрать что-то еще?  
— Ну-ну, дорогой мой, не преувеличивай. Кончилось все неплохо, и намерения у тебя были благие... Хотя одна старушка, конечно, пострадала. Но твоей прямой вины в том нет.

А дело было вот в чем: из всех грехов уныние оказалось самым распространенным. Ему одинаково часто предавались внизу, наверху и на Земле, и Кроули тоже не был к нему устойчив. В лучшем случае уныние заставляло его топить себя в вине, а в худшем...

В ту ночь в темном небе особенно ярко блестели Волосы Вероники; охотник-Орион грозил Тельцу дубинкой и щитом. В руках пьяного Кроули была расстроенная лютня. Он исполнял балладу собственного сочинения — о влюбленном черте и о бесчисленных несчастьях, которые тому приходится переносить, пока недосягаемый белопернатый объект его любви… Кроули немного стушевался: баллада, задуманная как абстрактная история, становилась чересчур автобиографичной, а этого нельзя было допустить.

Он тряхнул гривастой головой — благодаря его влиянию буйные кудри не выходили из моды — и решил, что нужно выпить еще. Пока ангел развлекается с художниками и поэтами, щедро рассыпая направо и налево искры таланта, он тоже найдет чем себя занять. И он совершенно, ни капельки не скучает, ну что за чепуха?

Погружаясь в водоворот мрачных мыслей все быстрее и быстрее, он брел, почти не разбирая дороги, и едва не повалил на землю какого-то старика. Кроули успел ухватить того за локоть, но вот стеклянный флакон, который он держал в руках, вдребезги разбился о камни мостовой.

— С-с-сожалею, — свистяще извинился Кроули, проклиная свой заплетающийся язык. Старик только махнул рукой. — Я возмещу ущерб. Нет, я настаиваю, мой господин.

Слегка протрезвев, Кроули, поддерживая пожилого человека, довел того до аптеки. Конечно, та должна была уже закрыться, однако именно сегодня аптекарю отчего-то вздумалось работать допоздна. 

Там-то Кроули и узнал, что в бутылочке был яд, который старик собирался употребить внутрь. Как относиться к самоубийцам, Кроули никогда не знал. В аду для них существовало особое место, однако ему всегда казалось, что это слишком жестоко — заставлять страдать после смерти тех, кто страдал и до нее.

— Нет, это мы не берем, — не обращая внимания на возражения своего нового знакомого, Кроули отказался брать у аптекаря подозрительный флакон. — Лучше дайте что-нибудь полезное. Ну, знаете, укрепляющие притирки? Прогревающие снадобья? Таинственные корешки, исцеляющие депрессию, черную оспу и ревматизм? — И он не глядя бросил на прилавок несколько золотых монет.

В аптеке их обслужили честь по чести. Потом Кроули накормил и напоил отчаявшегося старика. С душеспасительными беседами у него было не очень, но все же нужно было постараться. Что бы сделал на его месте Азирафаэль? К счастью, вино развязало старику язык, и причины, толкнувшие его на путь самоуничтожения, прояснились: несчастному просто опостылела жизнь.

— Людские представления о мире Божьем столь ничтожны, и никогда мне, бесславному слуге Науки, не постичь ее великий свет, — горестно и в высокопарных выражениях изливал душу тот. — Я посвятил ей всю свою жизнь, и вот мои конечности одряхлели, а разум помутился, и ангел смерти вот-вот появится на моем пороге, но к истине я не приблизился ни на шаг…  
— И всего-то? — с облегчением вздохнул Кроули. — Чего же вы желаете, господин…  
— Фауст, — подсказал старик, оглядывая его с головы до ног. — Хотел бы я вновь быть молодым, как вы…

У Кроули давно не было отпуска, а Фауст производил впечатление умного человека, хоть будет с кем перекинуться парой слов. Кроули хлопнул в ладоши, и по скамье, на которой он сидел, прокатилась дрожь, а потом одна деревянная ножка вдруг стала бить в землю, пока скамья не превратилась в черного скакуна, пускающего дым из ноздрей. 

— Я вам кое-что покажу. 

Несколько мгновений Фауст только открывал и закрывал рот, однако он был слишком образованным, чтобы спрашивать, кто перед ним.

— Ну же, решайтесь! Назовите точку на карте, и помчали! Я открою вам тайны горних высей и подземных пещер! Живем всего раз. 

За несколько месяцев они облетели половину земных царств. В глазах помолодевшего Фауста горели жизнь и восторг. Это не было сделкой, и Кроули не собирался забирать его душу, его просто расстраивало, что видный ученый собрался на тот свет, не повидав и десятой доли подлунных богатств. Жаль только, переноситься вперед или назад во времени демоны не умели, так что он не мог показать Фаусту Вавилонскую башню, Александрийскую библиотеку или величественную Трою, еще не разрушенную войной.

— Ну и какой она была? Царица Елена?  
— Прекрасной, конечно. Жаль, что так вышло с любовью к Парису.

Они печально помолчали: с великой любовью у людей всегда выходило что-то не то. И кто бы подсказал, кто бы предупредил Кроули, что исключением не станет и этот раз.

Девица звалась Маргаритой, но Фауст именовал ее не иначе как «моя Гретхен» и утверждал, будто впервые осознал смысл жизни именно рядом с ней. У Маргариты имелись чистые, как слеза ребенка, серые глаза, каштановые волосы, строгое воспитание, а также сурового вида старший братец и не желавшая отпускать дочку замуж за какого-то ученого старушка-мать. Кроули проклял себя сто раз — вот так пытаешься помочь человеку, встреваешь одним мизинцем, а потом увязаешь в его проблемах до ушей. Однако делать нечего. Фауст и Маргарита любят друг друга, это ясно даже ему, а значит, несчастным влюбленным нужно помочь (соблазн призвать на помощь Азирафаэля был силен, но Кроули все еще обижался из-за того, как тот пропал на несколько лет и даже не потрудился черкнуть пару строк).

— Отдай этот пузырек своей Маргарите, а та пусть подольет матушке в чай. В инструкции сказано, не больше трех капель.  
— И что с ней станет?  
— Да ничего страшного. Старушка спокойно проспит восемь часов и проснется посвежевшей и помолодевшей, а вы уже будете счастливо женаты. Ничего не бойтесь, я сам принимаю это снадобье. Ну, благословляю будущих молодых.

По крайней мере таков был план Кроули, но у Маргаритиной матушки оказалась сильнейшая непереносимость лаванды.

— Я убил бедную женщину и потерял свою Гретхен навечно, — в отчаянии заломил руки Фауст, — и во всем виноват ты, нечистый дух! — Скорбь и чувство вины заставили его наговорить кучу других не менее неприятных вещей, но Кроули держал зло не на него, лишь на себя.

Он был самым ничтожным из демонов, самым презренным на свете существом и даже нарушить законы преисподней не смог как следует: пытался сотворить добро, а получилось… И он был действительно во всем виноват, так что и расхлебывать последствия предстояло ему.

Сперва он запер Фауста и Маргариту в одной комнате без окон и острых предметов, пока они не поговорили начистоту. Затем проследил, чтобы брат Маргариты занял удачное место в одной купеческой гильдии, куда вообще-то принимали мужчин не младше сорока лет. Валентин все еще оплакивал мать, но теперь у него появилась вера в будущее, на котором тюрьма или плаха поставили бы крест, и он согласился, так уж и быть, не убивать будущего мужа сестры.

Потом, отринув гордость, Кроули написал Азирафаэлю. Со смертью Маргаритиной матушки было уже ничего не поделать, но ангел пообещал проследить, чтобы старушку устроили в Раю со всем комфортом. Итак, Фауст, Валентин и Маргарита были спасены, их душевные раны еще не заросли, но обещали когда-нибудь затянуться, и на венчании, куда позвали и Кроули, и Азирафаэля, последний даже проронил слезу.

— Тебя это не тревожит? Я вообще-то убил достопочтенную пожилую госпожу, пытаясь устроить сей греховный союз, и вообще натворил черт знает что.  
— Ну кто же знал, что так выйдет с бедной старой леди, — возразил Азирафаэль. — А в любви нет греха.  
— Ага, скажи это Гавриилу, — процедил Кроули.  
— У нас с ним разные взгляды на подобные вещи. Кстати, матушку невесты заждались наверху, ей уже приготовили мягкую перину на облаках, будь покоен, так что не казни себя.  
— Дай угадаю, эту историю ты рано или поздно тоже захочешь кому-нибудь нашептать? — Ангел красноречиво потупил взгляд, и Кроули только вздохнул: — Ладно, но в этот раз поэта выбираю я.

— Потенциал есть, но конец какой-то скомканный и чересчур счастливый, — покачал головой Гете. Его талант был слишком непостижим, чтобы с ним спорить, так что Кроули и Азирафаэль позволили ему переписать финал на свой вкус. Тогда. 

А вот теперь ангел собирался рассказать все как есть — эту историю и еще как минимум две другие.

**IV. XX ВЕК**

Сюда Кроули заглядывал реже, чем в другие европейские столицы: он недолюбливал снег и холод, а местный климат радовал теплом лишь четыре-пять месяцев в году. Даже весной и то бывало прохладно, однако в этот раз ему повезло.

Догорал небывало жаркий майский закат, и у прудов, под зеленеющими липами, почти никого не было — только сам Кроули, томившаяся от зноя продавщица в будке «Пиво и воды», да еще худой господин в костюме и шляпе.

Отпив сильно отдававшей абрикосами газировки, Кроули уселся напротив него на скамью, поставил рядом с собой стакан и начал обмахиваться сложенной газетой. Эта беготня по городу порядком потрепала ему нервы. В Москву Кроули прибыл лишь сегодня, услышав от знакомого беса, будто в одной из местных библиотек обнаружили подлинный дневник чернокнижника десятого века. 

Кроули был неплохо знаком с Гербертом Аврилакским, несколько раз даже вместе с ним пил, и хотя, как и прочие чернокнижники, об истинной черной магии Герберт не знал ровным счетом ничего, Кроули было любопытно взглянуть, что же такого тот написал. Человеком тот все-таки был разумным и сердечным, да и в астрономии разбирался отлично. Ему определенно стоило посвятить себя наукам, а вот дьяволопоклонничество давалось ему не слишком хорошо.

— Вот послушай, — однажды сказал ему Кроули в достопамятном девятьсот восемьдесят шестом, икнул, подбавляя себе жгучей мадеры, и продолжил: — Ты желаешь отлить из бронзы бычью голову, которая бы открывала тебе великие тайны былого и грядущего, но почему именно бычью? Если даже она каким-то чудом будет что-нибудь знать, то сказать ничего не сможет, по крайней мере внятно. Уверен, что хочешь слушать, как мычит бронзовый бык? 

Однако Герберт был крайне упрям и бронзовую голову все-таки отлил, а потом долго искал заклинание, способное заставить ее замолчать. В следующую встречу он нехотя признал, что Кроули был прав, и отказался от магии в пользу математики. Эта наука была более точной в предсказаниях — достаточно было учесть все мелочи, соблюдать точность и построить работающую математическую модель. Кроули ничуть не удивился, когда Герберт путем заключения удачных политических сделок стал Папой Римским Сильвестром II. Конечно, кроме сторонников у него появились и недоброжелатели — именно они пустили слух, будто на смертном одре демоны разодрали Папу Сильвестра на кусочки, но правды в этом не было ни на пенс.

Думать об этом было грустно. Столь неизящную клевету Кроули не одобрял. Вздохнув, он повыше пододвинул темные очки на носу. Чересчур неспешно уползая куда-то за Садовое кольцо, солнце било в глаза. Худощавый господин на противоположной скамейке в одной руке держал сигарету, а другой расстроенно хлопал себя по карманам. Кроули сочувственно предложил ему зажигалку, и тот благодарно поджег кончик сигареты и медленно ее раскурил.

— Вы иностранец? — спросил он, всматриваясь в лицо демона. Кроули на секунду засомневался: не заметил ли незнакомец его нечеловеческие глаза? Впрочем, наверняка нет. Люди обыкновенно не замечают ничего и никого, кроме самих себя.  
— Пожалуй, иностранец, — согласился Кроули. Он мог заставить неожиданного собеседника немедленно уйти или, скажем, нырнуть в пруд с головой, но идея поговорить с этим человеком отчего-то казалось интересной.  
— Знаете много языков?  
— Да, я полиглот.  
— Путешествуете? Многое видели?  
— Можно сказать и так. — Тут Кроули невольно подумалось: ах, если бы он знал, если бы все люди знали, как может надоесть вечная жизнь. Абрикосовая вода меж тем совсем выдохлась и стала противно-теплой.  
— Ну и как вам Москва? Вы здесь в первый раз? — Собеседник досадливо сморщился, будто сам понял, насколько банальным вышел вопрос.  
— Изменилась, наверное. Хотя во многом осталась прежней. Разве что квартирный вопрос…

Кроули и его собеседник скорбно и многозначительно помолчали, потом худой господин докурил, встал и приподнял шляпу над головой:  
— Хорошего вечера.

Он уходил все дальше по аллее, когда, глядя ему в спину, Кроули вдруг осознал, кого ему напомнил этот человек: Фауста, более молодого, чем тот был при их первой встрече, но уже обремененного знаниями Фауста-старика.

Наконец под липы пришла бархатистая тьма, в будку привезли холодное пиво, туда потянулись гуляющие, и Кроули, проверив, при нем ли дневник Герберта, поспешил домой. 

Встреча на Патриарших прудах не то чтобы забылась, скорее просто не всплывала в памяти Кроули несколько лет, пока к нему не обратился Азирафаэль.

— Мне тут передали одну рукопись, — явно волнуясь, заторопился тот, — только не спрашивай, каким чудом ее удалось раздобыть… Словом, прочитай-ка вот это. Если отбросить часть художественных допущений вроде говорящего кота, бала под руководством твоего начальства и полетов верхом на свинье, то...  
— М-да, — проговорил Кроули через два часа. — Понятия не имею, откуда он узнал.  
— Уверен, что никому не рассказывал про Пилата?  
— Более чем. — Кроули принял задумчивый вид. — Не навестить ли нам этого автора прямо сейчас? Знаешь, где его можно найти?  
— В Москве.

Кроули хватило одного взгляда на тяжелобольного человека в постели, чтобы вспомнить их встречу и жаркий майский закат. В той же комнате собрались друзья больного, и Азирафаэль с Кроули решили им не мешать: ясно было, что счет идет на часы. И еще была женщина, сидевшая в ногах умиравшего, — нет, не Маргарита, звали ее Еленой, но, заглянув в ее глаза, Кроули увидел отблеск чего-то знакомого, роднившего ее и с Фаустовой Гретхен, и с древней тезкой, из-за которой развязали Троянскую войну.

— Но откуда же он… Откуда... — растерянно повторял Азирафаэль, когда Кроули посвятил его в то, что знал сам.  
— Да какая уж разница, — отрезал Кроули, расстроенный тем, в каком состоянии они застали проницательного господина с Патриарших. — Нельзя ли ему помочь?  
— Боюсь, его время уже вышло. Хотя…  
— Что такое? Давай, ангел, выкладывай как есть.

Тот тяжело вздохнул:  
— В Рай ему не попасть, но есть еще один вариант.

Кроули раздумывал не больше мгновения, а затем кивнул. 

Они с Азирафаэлем устроили все как нужно: песчаную дорожку, замшелый мостик через ручей, кусты спелой вишни и дом, весь обвитый виноградом. Удобное кресло, пишущую машинку, бесконечные запасы бумаги, чернил и широкий стол. И, конечно, главное: чтобы рядом с мастером непременно была она.

**V. [НЕ]ПОСЛЕДНИЕ ВРЕМЕНА**

С Иоанном Богословом Кроули был знаком шапочно, гораздо чаще с ним на острове Патмос общались ангелы. Азирафаэль, впрочем, всегда утверждал, что это человек острого ума, вот только слишком уж ему полюбились сомнительные грибы. Как бы то ни было, «Откровение» разошлось невиданным тиражом, и уж его-то Кроули пролистывал. Правда, без особой пользы: оказалось, реальность непостижимее пророчеств и подготовиться к Армагеддону нельзя.

— Ладно, это последняя глава, верно? — Кроули разгладил пальцами тонкую бумагу.  
— Последняя из того, что я записал, — подтвердил Азирафаэль. — Самая важная, наверное. Набросал по свежим следам.

Конец света в переложении Азирафаэля был гораздо более суматошным и гораздо менее угрожающим, чем он выглядел изнутри. Начиная с того, как глупо они прошляпили Антихриста, и заканчивая сценой со Всадниками на тадфилдской авиабазе, на бумаге история производила впечатление забавных приключений, за которыми было бы интересно наблюдать, усевшись перед телевизором всей семьей (и не забыть прихватить с собой попкорн). 

— Что такое? — беспокойно поерзал на месте Азирафаэль. Где-то между главами про Средние века и Новое время он пересел к Кроули на диванчик, и теперь их разделяли считаные дюймы. 

В Лондоне стемнело; в Сохо кипела вечерняя жизнь; где-то в магазинчике мерно тикали часы. В груди у Кроули теплилась взявшаяся невесть откуда уверенность в том, что Все Будет Хорошо. В конце концов, мир — тот же ребенок: сперва сидишь с ним ночи напролет из-за младенческих хворей и режущихся зубов, затем терпишь его переходный возраст, но стоит ему вырасти, и… Тут Кроули потерял мысль, и ему пришлось перечитать последнюю строку.

— Неужели я и правда вел себя настолько по-дурацки? — простонал он. — Это невыносимо. Да и ты тоже был хорош. Мы могли все исправить гораздо раньше, еще до того, как мальчишка вошел в силу.  
— Ну не знаю, — пожал плечами Азирафаэль, — мне кажется, все и так получилось весьма ничего. Если ты закончил, не пропустить ли нам по бокалу? Признаться, я бы промочил горло, а ты?

Они выпили совсем немного, потом еще капельку, потом еще чуть-чуть, и Кроули вдруг поймал себя на том, что, пьяно растягивая слова и проглатывая буквы, пытается убедить Азирафаэля впредь не называть его «мой дорогой».

— Но к… Но — ик! — как же мне тогда тебя называть? — не менее пьяно отзывался Азирафаэль. — Мой золотой?

Никогда не любивший золото Кроули помотал головой.

— Мой алмазный?  
— Тьфу!  
— Ну а как?  
— Умня.. то есть у меня ведь есть имя.  
— И у меня т-тоже, — собравшись с силами, ответил Азирафаэль, стараясь с четкостью произносить каждую букву, — но т-ты ведь зовешь меня ангелом.  
— Это птмучт ты он и есть.  
— Кто? — приобретая все более растерянно-очаровательный вид, переспросил тот.  
— Ты, — проговорил Кроули бесхитростно и нежно. — Он и есть.

Развалившись на диванчике, они еще недолго походили вокруг да около темы имен, а когда им это надоело, заставили себя протрезветь.

— А теперь серьезно, — произнес Кроули и выпрямился, ловя взгляд Азирафаэля. — Думаю, я знаю, что с этим можно сделать. Твой труд не пропадет. Только нужно будет немножечко дописать. Добавить деталей там и сям, кое-что урезать, кое-что показать под другим углом... Надеюсь, ты мне доверяешь?  
— Само собой, — не вполне уверенно проговорил Азирафаэль.  
— Ну вот и по рукам!

**[НЕ]ФИНАЛ**

Нельзя сказать, чтобы он не задумывался об этом раньше, однако в списке дел, которыми Кроули собирался заняться когда-нибудь потом, написание сценариев находилось приблизительно между фигурным выжиганием по дереву и танцем живота. И все-таки этот момент настал.

Поработать пришлось немало. Кроули трудился не покладая рук от зари до зари и превзошел самого себя, использовав разом все советы о сценарном мастерстве, что когда-либо слыхал.

— Но это же неправда, — воскликнул Азирафаэль, ознакомившись с результатом. — Мы собирались сказать им правду, а не новую ложь.  
— Никакая это не ложь, — горячо возразил ему Кроули, — всего-то художественный вымысел. Я бы даже сказал, высокохудожественный вымысел! Вот видишь тут, в шапке? «Основано на реальных событиях. Некоторые имена, географические названия и исторические события были изменены в драматических целях»? Мы честно их предупредим!  
— Что-то я не знаю…  
— Да ладно, вспомни, каков процент правды в лучших произведениях человечества? Мизерный, вот какой. Зато какую бурю эмоций вызывает в людских душах каждое? Особенно если по нему снимают кино! Представь: в этой версии черное больше не будет черным, а белое — белым.  
— Какими же они тогда будут?  
— Какими им вздумается.

Идея была чертовски, да что там, даже дьявольски хороша — уж сколько раз, одним глазом посматривая то, что показывали по мировому телевидению, Кроули думал: и кто только это придумал? Руки бы ему оторвать! Сюжет избитый, персонажи серые, композиция никуда не годится, финал и вовсе слит… Зато теперь бразды правления были у него в руках.

— И тебя не беспокоит, что наше начальство — в смысле, наше бывшее начальство — поймет, кто за этим стоит?  
— Во-первых, раз мои и твои столько лет не замечали наши делишки, то ничего не поймут и в этот раз. Во-вторых, прежде чем это отослать, я придумаю нам псевдонимы. В-третьих, разве не ты говорил мне, что Гавриил совсем потерял хватку?  
— Я, — признал Азирафаэль. — По-моему, он не в своем уме. На минувшей неделе купил себе за баснословные деньги красный мотоцикл.  
— Я слышал от своих, — сощурился Кроули, — будто Вельзевул тоже увлекся мотоспортом.  
— Подозрительно.  
— Я тоже так думаю.  
— Не считаешь же ты, что они…  
— Да ладно, не может того быть. — Мысль была слишком страшная, и они с Азирафаэлем постарались вытеснить ее из сознания как можно скорее.

Достойные псевдонимы никак не шли на ум, так что в качестве автора, преисполнившись ощущения таинственности, Кроули проставил: «аноним» — и нажал кнопку «отправить». По электронному письму для каждого из отобранных им лично режиссеров. Разумеется, в список избранных попали далеко не все.

— А теперь, ангел, подумай-ка над тем, кто должен нас играть. Наверное, логичнее всего позвать британцев.  
— Но мы ведь не британцы. Скорее уж подданные небесной и подземной сфер.

Кроули покачал головой:

— Азирафаэль, ты знаешь по именам всех младших отпрысков монаршей семьи и встаешь, едва заслышав «Боже, храни Королеву», да и я недалеко от тебя ушел.  
— Ладно, ты прав. Раз ты настаиваешь, кажется, я знаю кое-кого, кто вполне мог бы тебя сыграть. Вы ведь ужасно похожи — а видел бы ты, каким он был Ричардом II!  
— Я действительно его где-то видел, — задумчиво протянул Кроули, скользнув взглядом по фотографии актера. — Только никак не могу вспомнить, в «Казанове» или в «Докторе Кто». Ну хорошо, как скажешь. Для тебя у меня тоже есть кандидат. Но сперва посмотрим, что нам ответят.

Сценарий имел ошеломительный, попросту невероятный успех. В следующие полтора года во всех кругах, имевших хотя бы маломальское отношение к кинопроизводству, разговоры шли лишь о том, какой мастеровитый автор мог его написать. В право делать мини-сериал тут же вцепились ушлые ребята из Amazon Studios, так что им-то он и достался. Для проекта нашли режиссера, а актеры нашлись волшебным образом, сами по себе. 

Ждать сериал, не вмешиваясь в кинопроизводство, оказалось тяжело. Со скуки Кроули маялся всякой ерундой, однажды даже пробовал отрастить рога. Двенадцать месяцев спустя ожидание наконец кончилось, и «Благие знамения» вышли на телевизионные экраны: большие и маленькие, плоские и объемные. Кроули с Азирафаэлем, конечно, не могли это пропустить. 

Кроули устроил ноутбук у себя на коленях, Азирафаэль поставил на журнальный столик два бокала с недурным фригийским, оставшимся с незапамятных времен, и сел рядом, заботливо подоткнув плед. 

Шесть часов пролетели быстрее минуты. 

— Может, мне показалось, — начал Азирафаэль во время финальных титров и мучительно заалел, — но этот… этот ты смотрит на этого меня так, словно влюблен.

Кроули сглотнул, на секунду прикрыл глаза. Затем подумал, что терять нечего, и ринулся в омут с головой:  
— Эту часть я хотел оставить без изменений, ведь это важно. Так ведь? Ну же, ангел, молю, не молчи.

Если бы Вселенная всегда работала по принципам сценарного мастерства, в этот момент на небесах ангелы хором затянули бы осанну, а в преисподней демоны заскрежетали бы зубами, завидуя и негодуя из-за того, что где-то в мире творится чистая взаимная любовь. Однако Вселенная не имела склонности к излишнему драматизму, так что все в ней осталось на своих местах. Почти.

Кто-то рождался, кто-то влюблялся, кто-то умирал. Где-то случались маленькие трудности, где-то — средние радости, а где-то и большие несчастья. Рядовые ангелы проклинали бумажную работу. Рядовые демоны, скучая, помешивали раскаленные угольки. В Тадфилде, как и всегда, была хорошая погода, и вытянувшийся на несколько дюймов Адам Янг играл с подросшим псом, а неподалеку от них высокое оккультное начальство в лицах Гавриила и Вельзевула, переругиваясь, пыталось завести блестящий красный мотоцикл.

И если где-то в Сохо некий ангел прильнул к некоему демону в поцелуе, а тот в ответ обнял его столь крепко, как ни разу на протяжении шести тысяч лет, то никому не было до этого дела. Это не касалось никого, кроме двоих.


End file.
